There is a technique for supporting a user who attempts to shoot an image using an imaging device such as digital cameras to photograph an image (refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example). Patent Literature 1 discloses a photographic support system in which imaging information to be used temporarily is generated from a photographed image, and a server retrieves an image close to the temporary imaging information, creates control information used to control an imaging device, and transmits the generated information to the imaging device, thereby providing the pleasure of advanced photography to a viewer. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a photographic support device that uploads a photographed image to a server, sets a photographing condition suitable for photographing a subject image based on the image, and transmits the photographing condition information to a photographing device that has captured the subject image.